


Golden

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pre-relationshipish, beach walks, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kuroo wakes Kenma to watch the sunrise.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet.

“Kenma-kun,” a tall ravenette whispered as he shook his best friend. “Kenma, Ken, wake up.” He said again, loud enough to stir the smaller boy from his slumber. 

“Kuroo..? What is it? I’m tired..” the boy mumbled, struggling to open his wide, cat-like eyes.

“Let’s go watch the sunrise, we can go to the beach and watch if we’re quick.” Kuroo said with a grin. 

“But I’m tiiired...” Kenma whined, trying to roll over and turn his back to Kuroo. The raven, however, jumped up on the bed and startled the small boy, rubbing his fingers up and down his sides, tickling him.

“K-Kuroo! Stop!” Kenma yelped, grinning from the torturing tickles.  
Kuroo leaned forward and put a finger to Kenma’s lips. 

“Shh, the others are sleeping.” 

“Then s-stop tickling me!-“ The pudding head said, a strangled giggle leaving his throat as Kuroo stroked his sides again. 

“Only if you come with.”

“A-Ah! Okay! Okay.. fine!” 

Kuroo left the blond, ceasing his mensurations as the boy agreed, grinning to himself. 

The two grabbed jackets before quietly leaving their cabin, as to not wake up the others. 

They were currently staying at an ocean side cabin that was part of a large sports center for a summer volleyball camp. The camp for for a variety of Tokyo high school volleyball teams, and Nekoma was included in them. Their team shared the cabin with another that the two boys only vaguely knew, so they tried to be quiet as to not disturb them. 

As the boy’s crept outside, the coolness of the morning air felt good compared to the stuffy cabin. As they walked along the sandy dunes, heading towards the oceans edge, the horizon showed the beginnings of the sun rising. 

Kuroo gazed at the horizon, then at Kenma as they walked. The pudding head barely could keep his eyes open and kept yawning as he stumbled his way along the sand. Kuroo thought how much his friends hair reminded him of the sunrise itself. 

As they got to the oceans edge, Kuroo sat on the sand, leaning back on his hands. Kenma sat as well, plopping himself in between Kuroo’s legs and leaning against his chest, closing his eyes.

The pair sat in silence, listening to the oceans soft crashes of low tide as the sun began to rise. Kuroo was almost sure Kenma was asleep when the cat eyed boy shifted and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, still leaning against his chest. 

“It’s really beautiful.” Kenma murmured softly. Kuroo nodded and made a noise in agreement. 

“Almost as beautiful as you, darling~” The raven said with a smirk and a grin. Kenma rolled his eyes and turned his face towards his best friend. 

Kuroo watched, smirking slightly still as Kenma faced him, sitting up to match his height. The smaller boy was beautiful like this, his face framed by the blond locks which reflected the golden sun, his eyes piercing and light.  
Kenma kisses Kuroo softly, pulling back so that the other had time to react before curling up cat-like in his lap again.

Kuroo blushed as his face shone in warm colors from the suns rays. He rested a hand on his friends hair and stroked it softly, the surprising shyness of the boy shocking even himself as he wasn’t able to form any words. 

As the sun rose higher and the colors of the sky dimmed, the two still sat, Kenma asleep in Kuroo’s lap while Kuroo stared off at the oceans waves, the color of his cheeks not diminishing in the slightest.


End file.
